El Chico de la Biblioteca
by DiegoAntares24
Summary: Este es un pequeño Oneshot de MiloxCamus con POV's narrativos de Camus y Milo Espero que disfruten de la lectura n.n
1. El Chico de la Biblioteca (POV's Camus)

_**El Chico de la Biblioteca**_

 _ **POV's Camus (Narrativo)**_

Todo era nuevo para él en ese país, el clima, el relieve, los edificios, las personas… No estaba ahí por que quisiera, estaba ahí por que su tía Serafina lo había acogido en su hogar luego de que su padre Degel muriera de un disparo luego de ser víctima de un asalto cuando salía de su trabajo, y ella, al ser la hermana y única familiar cercana a su padre, se haría cargo de él de ahora en adelante ya que aun era menor de edad.

No era para nada fácil para él todo lo que estaba viviendo, aun que superficialmente pareciera un tempano de hielo inquebrantable, por dentro era un mar de emociones a flor de piel, solía llorar por las noches en la soledad de su nueva habitación, pero eso en realidad no servía de nada, desde que su padre había muerto se sentía así, con un gran vacío en su interior y tan vulnerable como un pequeño cachorro abandonado… con un vacío que pronto se llenaría con el sentimiento mas puro y casto de todos…. El amor.

A decir verdad, su nueva escuela no era la gran cosa, y para su gusto, tenia la categoría de "un poco extraña". Realmente no se parecía en nada a su antigua escuela, además de que en ocasiones se sentía un poco incómodo, pues a menudo los demás estudiantes se le quedaban observando, pero solo lo hacían por su cabello color escarlata, era tan exótico y para nada común en ese lugar, que hasta cierto punto se lo envidiaban, él simplemente ignoraba las miradas…

Su lugar favorito en esa escuela, sin lugar a dudas era la biblioteca, ese era el único lugar donde podía respirar tranquilidad y ser él mismo, aun que no conocía a nadie y solo conversaba ocasionalmente con la bibliotecaria del lugar, se la pasaba a gusto entre sus libros y la lectura, pues desde que era muy pequeño le gustaba leer y la literatura, sin duda alguna, era su pasión.

Un día común y corriente, mientras estaba en la biblioteca buscando algún libro interesante para leer, estaba un chico bastante guapo de cabello rubio y rizado de piel ligeramente canela, gracias al calor del sol abrazador, y dueño de unos extraordinarios orbes celestes que lo observaba discretamente, claramente él no se había dado cuenta, estaba tan concentrado buscando algo de lectura interesante, que literalmente el tiempo a su alrededor se detenía. Este chico en particular, tenía ya algunos días que había notado la presencia del pelirrojo, jamás lo había visto por ahí, así que pensó que seria algún alumno nuevo de la institución, le parecía extraordinariamente interesante ese chico, y por su acento, juraba que no era de Grecia, no es que él fuera un "acosador" pero hace unos días atrás tuvo la oportunidad de escucharlo hablar con la bibliotecaria, y si sus cálculos no fallaban, ese chico provenía de algún lugar de Francia; había tenido el impulso de ir y hablarle, pero se veía tan serio, que hasta cierto punto era un poco atemorizante acercársele.

Claramente Camus no tenía ni la menor idea del interés que tenia aquel muchacho en él, ni de su deseo por hablarle, él pasaba en su mundo de lectura, pero justo uno de esos días, un extraño clic se encendió en su cabeza, por lo que detuvo su lectura y al alzar la mirada se encontró con un joven rubio que lo miraba intensamente, quien al verse descubierto, se ruborizó ligeramente y quitó la vista de él rápidamente para "seguir" con su lectura, a él solo le pareció algo extraño ese chico, por lo que siguió con su lectura también, pero un par de minutos después, volvió a sentir aquella intensa mirada sobre él, por lo que volvió a levanta su vista, pero esta vez se encontró con que aquel chico "cambiaba de página", obvio que él sabia que lo estaba mirando, por eso se preguntaba ¿Qué tanto le miraba?, mas solo decidió ignorarlo, y apenas volvió su vista a la página del libro que leía, sintió nuevamente la mirada de aquel chico sobre él, pero esta vez se concentró en la lectura ignorando al chico rubio…

Los días pasaron y siempre que él iba a la biblioteca, aquel chico rubio se encontraba ahí también, decidió no pensar nada malo, al fin y al cabo era la biblioteca de la escuela, un lugar donde cualquiera puede ir… mas siempre sentía su mirada en él en ocasiones, y si era sincero consigo mismo, de vez en cuando él también se dedicaba a mirar a aquel chico, era muy guapo, pero nunca lo admitiría, aun que muy en su fondo le llamaba la atención ese chico, aun que a diferencia del otro, él nunca se dejaría descubrir por el otro, como en varias ocasiones él lo había pillado observándolo.

Los días pasaban y el interés mutuo crecía, de vez en cuando se dedicaban miradillas mutuamente, una que otra sonrisilla, aun que esta era por parte del rubio en realidad, pues al pelirrojo le costaba sonreír a veces, al menos externamente, pues muy en su interior le dedicaba sonrisas al rubio también, que en un par de veces salían en forma de una pequeña y divertida mueca, incluso se habían llegado a compartir los libros entre ambos, claramente sin ellos saberlo, o al menos solo el pelirrojo ignoraba eso, pues ese chico rubio pedía el libro que él finalizaba de leer para leérselo él, también en ocasiones se habían topado en uno que otro pasillo de la escuela y se quedaban mirando entre los dos con claras intenciones de hablarse, mas ninguno tomaba la iniciativa de hacerlo.

Sin quererlo, poco a poco ese chico fue ganándose su atención, y ese era el momento, en el que sin quererlo, quería a ese chico, pero… seguramente ese chico rubio nunca se podría fijar en alguien como él, de hecho no sabia si solo lo veía por seguirle el juego, aun que a decir verdad, fue él, quien le siguió el juego, pero no podía ser, seguramente eran cosas suyas, ese chico jamás podría fijarse en alguien como él…

-Camus… eres tan tonto… ¿Cómo puedes pensar que tú le puedes gustar a alguien como él?... pero sobre todo… ¿Cómo te puede gustar alguien como él?...

Se decía a si mismo en el tiempo que llevaba en la biblioteca ese día, ni siquiera estaba leyendo el libro que había pedido por estar ensimismado en sus pensamientos, y es que hacía días llevaba preguntándose lo mismo, pero mientras él estaba en sus pensamientos, no se había dado cuenta que cierto chico rubio de piel canela llevaba rato observándole y justo en ese momento se armaba de valor caminando hacia él con la intención de hablarle… fue entonces cuando ocurrió lo que desde hacía tiempo venía ansiando pero creía que nunca pasaría…

-Hola… -me dijo el chico rubio a quién tanto quería secretamente mientras sostenía mí hombro derecho con su mano y me dedicaba una hermosa y a la vez nerviosa sonrisa.

-H-hola… -contesté nervioso al ver quien era, pero pronto mi nerviosismo se convirtió en una inmensa felicidad, felicidad que estaba oculta tras una capa de hielo que pronto se rompería…

 _ **FIN**_


	2. El Chico de la Biblioteca (POV's Milo)

_**POV's Milo (Narrativo)**_

Yo soy Milo Antares, un chico común y corriente, dicen que soy un chico muy inquieto y risueño, la verdad es que pienso que es normal ser así, provengo de una familia promedio, mis padres son Zaphiri y Sasha Antares, no somos ricos pero tenemos buenos ingresos ya que a mi padre le va muy bien en su trabajo, y mi madre es profesora de física en la escuela a la que voy.

Mi mejor amigo es Aioria, con el tiempo hemos establecido una amistad fuerte entre ambos, recuerdo que cuando estaba en primer año de primaria ambos nos detestábamos, no se por que pero fue como uno de esos casos en los que alguien te cae mal con solo mirarlo, solíamos pelearnos en los recreos y hacernos bromas de mal gusto, pero con el tiempo fuimos dejando nuestras diferencias de lado para entablar la amistad que hoy en día hemos logrado obtener.

Si les hablo de mis gustos, bueno… me gusta leer, dibujar y los videojuegos, me han dicho en varias ocasiones que soy bueno en los deportes y que es extraño que alguien tan energético como yo se interese mas en la lectura que en los deportes, pienso que solo son esas cosas irónicas de la vida…

Recientemente he notado a un nuevo alumno llegar a la biblioteca, no parece ser de estos lugares ,es tan diferente y hermoso, y por su acento, podría jurar que es de Francia… pero volviendo al tema… su piel es tan blanca… me pregunto ¿Qué tan suave será?... y su cabello… es tan extraño… pero hermosamente extraño… es tan rojo y lacio… de solo mirarlo me dan ganas de ir y acariciarlo…

Veo que también le gusta mucho leer, justo hace 2 días pidió ese libro y ya hoy lo entregó… vaya que rápido lee… identifiqué el libro por que lo vi sacarlo hace dos días… ¿Qué libro será?... creo que iré a echarle un vistazo… ¿Orgullo & Prejuicio?... creo que lo he escuchado en alguna parte… creo que no es un delito leerlo yo también…

¡Vaya libro!... creo que ese chico tiene buen gusto para la literatura… ¡Dios! y aparte de tener buen gusto, es extraordinariamente hermoso… y esas pecas lo hacen ver mas hermoso… ¿Pero que rayos estoy diciendo? ¡Milo compórtate! Pero…. Es que es tan bello que no puedo evitar no mirarlo… ¡Oh cielos creo que me ha pillado! Vamos… actúa normal, actúa normal…. Qué tonto soy… pensará que lo estoy acosando… pero es que no puedo evitarlo… Oh cielos volvió a levantar la mirada… creo que esta vez lo disimulé bien… rayos Milo… ¡debo conversar con Aioria!...

-¿pero porqué lo miras? ¿acaso te gusta ese nerd?

-¡Es que no puedo evitarlo! ¡es tan hermoso que por alguna extraña razón mis ojos no se pueden despegar de su persona! ¡Aioria dime que hacer!...

-¡pues háblale y ya! ¿Desde cuando te volviste una persona que le da vergüenza hablar con alguien? Solo has lo mismo que haces con los demás cuando estás aburrido… ¡toma de ejemplo cuando estabas aburrido aquella vez que esperabas a tu papá y le hablaste a Shaka que estaba sentado junto a ti! Es exactamente lo mismo solo que con ese "nerdito" del que me hablas...

-¡No es tan fácil cuando ese "nerdito" te gusta! Rayos… ya veré que hacer…

-Jajaja ¡así que te gusta! ¡eso es épico!

-¿podrías por favor hablar mas bajo? ¿y disimular aun que sea un poco? A veces eres realmente molesto Aioria… ¿no te lo he dicho ya?

-¡Sip! ¡Muchas veces! Pero igual me quieres jajaja…

Ok.. está claro que Aioria puede ser bastante inútil cuando algo no es de su interés… pero al menos si me dejó algo en claro… ¡me armaré de valor y le hablaré!

Cielos… estos últimos días nos hemos dedicados miradas y una que otra sonrisa… aun que se me hace gracioso la mueca que le sale como sonrisa… ¡es tan encantador! Vaya… si Aioria me mirara ahora creería que soy un completo loser…

¡No puede ser, hace unos minutos me lo topé en el pasillo! Y ni siquiera pude articular una palabra… creo que él logra poner mi mente en blanco… realmente no entiendo por que me pongo nervioso cuando estoy cerca de él…

Ya han pasado varios días desde ese "encuentro" por el pasillo, creo que ya es tiempo que Milo Antares tome valor y vaya a hablarle, pero ¿Qué haré si me rechaza? Creo que sin duda alguna ese es mi mayor miedo… si lo hace, al menos podré decir que morí en el intento… Cielos, debo aprovechar ahora no hay personas por aquí…

Me armo de valor mientras me acerco cada vez mas a él, ¡Dios, estoy a solo unos pasos de él y su cabello es tan hermoso y brillante!

Respiro profundo y tomo su hombro….

-Hola… -le digo, me vuelve a ver algo sorprendido y asustado, pero tras esos ojos de un llamativo y extraño color entre rojo y amarillo noto un brillo en ellos que puedo traducir como… ¿alegría?

-H-hola… -¡oh cielos! ¡Me devolvió el saludo! Creo que voy a gritar y saltar de la felicidad… ¡pero no! ¡Milo Antares tranquilízate! Rayos… después de todo no era tan difícil hablarle de lo que creía… ¡ahora si soy enteramente feliz!

•••

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
